


Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Recovery of shedevil628 ficsPart5
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walked slowly to D.A.D.A class; everyone had been loud before, so he wasn't really looking forward to class. Draco held his hand and told him all about how annoying Blaise Zabini was.

"And then Harry, do you know what he said to me!"

"What'd he say?"

"He said that I was a spoiled brat!"

"He's a dumbfuck." Draco kissed his cheek and cuddled into his side.

"Thanks Harry."

"Now then children let's start reading chapter three!" Professor Umbridge always seemed to be very enthusiastic and happy about everything. Draco was doodling instead of doing his class work. "Detention Mr. Malfoy. Tonight, With me."

Harry was lying across his bed when Draco returned from his detention. He glanced up when Draco slammed the bathroom door. "What's his problem?" Nott was glaring at the door that had just woken him.

"Go back to sleep." Harry stood and knocked on the door. "Draco?"

"Go away, I'm fine."

"Open the door."

"Please go away?" Harry sighed and flopped back onto the bed. 20 minutes later Draco came out; his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I fell." Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Really I did. Now let's sleep."

At three fifteen in the morning Harry reached over and unwrapped the bandages from the still sleeping Draco's hand. Cut into the back of his hand was "I will respect my betters."

"Draco." His voice was ice cold.

"Harry? What is it?"

"What happened to your hand?"

"H-harry it's fine really…"

"Answer me, now."

"Umbridge did it."

"Stay here."

"Harry?"

He walked slowly through the shadowy halls heading for Umbridge's rooms. The moonlight played across his features illuminating the chilling smirk and the deadly gleam in his eyes.

Ear piercing shrieks filled the air as students in the courtyard saw Deloris Umbridge's corpse suspended by her intestines from the Astronomy tower.

"Now I don't know who did this, but I will find out." The Minister stood looking slightly shaky behind the headmaster. "Now, your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor will be Alastor Moody, The real one this time." Some students laughed obligingly and the headmaster smiled.

Alastor Moody glared at Draco, Draco buried himself into Harry's side. They were doing a reading assignment in D.A.D.A. apparently Moody hated all Malfoys. Harry layed an arm over Draco's shoulders and returned to his notes. Moody could glare all he wanted, if he tried to touch Draco he'd be dead before Dumbles could fire him. "How can one recognize a Dark wizard? Finnigan!"

"Uh, well Professor…" Finnigan looked half terrified and half confused.

"You can't." Harry stared at Moody with a gaze that made most people cower or at least flinch.

"Correct Potter. Why is that?"

"The only way you know is if you catch them doing Dark Magic."

"Would you tell us some Dark spells as an example Potter?" Moody gave Harry a challenging look. Three things happened simultaneously, Harry began to reply, Draco elbowed him in the ribs and, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed."

"Harry I can't believe you almost answered him!" '2am'

"Why?"

"You know what he was trying to do!"

"Mmm, he was saying that he knows I'm a Dark wizard, who cares?"

"What if he uses that to get you in trouble?"

"There's no law against being dark."

"Then why do people get arrested for it?"

"Silly Draco, they get arrested for using Dark magic on other people, not for practicing it."

They walked slowly through Hogsmeade, Harry and Draco had been joined by Fred and George about 20 minutes ago. They were discussing Moody. "He's too biased." Fred was irritated that Moody hadn't accused either of them of being dark. "Not really, he accused me after all."

"Yeah but it's like since we're Weasley's we can't be evil."

"I'm the boy-who-lived and he still practically called me a junior deatheater."

"Yeah but you're evil."

"True."


	2. Chapter 2

ost of this chapter was inspired by the assholes on YouTube who bitch about same-sex marriage. Thanks assholes.

Chapter 2

Dear Harry,

Did you kill Umbitch?

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Are you looking for a written confession dearest godfather? If I was stupid enough to give it to you I wouldn't have gotten this far.

Harry

Dear Harry,

I thought so. What'd she do?

Sirius

Sirius,

She tortured Draco.

Harry

Harry,

Will you and Draco be coming home for Christmas?

Sirius

Sirius,

Yes.

Harry

"Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"Why do you kill people?"

"Some people just deserve to die."

"Shut up Zabini you don't know anything!" Harry looked up from his book, Draco and Zabini were arguing again.

"Oh really, well everyone knows that your boyfriend killed Umbridge!" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"He did not!" the entire common room was listening.

"He's the only person crazy enough to do something like that!"

"Harry isn't crazy!"

"Yeah he is. He's crazy and creepy and you're both fags!"

"Enough." Harry stood and everyone took a step back. "Draco lets go."

They left the common room but before the door shut Harry shot Zabini a very dark look.

Dear Harry,

Do you mind if Remus Lupin joins us for Christmas?

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

No

Harry

Dear Harry,

Change of plans the entire Order will be here.

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Damn.

Harry

Harry and Draco sat in the library, Moody was staring at them. "Harry he's creeping me out."

"Ignore him."

"But Harry…."

"Potter!" Moody now stood inches away from them.

"Yes?"

"What are you reading!"

"A book on Herbology."

"Not on Dark Magic?"

"No Professor."

Moody stormed away looking disappointed.

Zabini glared at them as Harry changed into his black sleeping pants. Draco was already lying in bed waiting for him. "You're faggots." Zabini looked disturbed as he spoke; the other boys gasped and shut their bed curtains. "Shut up Zabini!" Draco glared right back while Harry ignored him.

"No. you're fags and it's disgusting!"

"You're narrow minded and ignorant." Draco seemed to be attempting to stay calm.

"And you're a faggot!"

"Zabini?" Harry looked towards the Italian boy.

"What faggot?"

"Shut up. Now." A deadly glare had the boy scurrying back to his own bed.

"Harry, he's wrong right?" Draco looked like he was going to cry.

"No."

"What!"

"Well technically we are fags."

"But that's okay right?"

"Of course." He brushed his lips across Draco's before flipping the light off and climbing into bed.

"Dark wizards eventually show their true colors. All we have to do is wait!" Moody stared at Harry while he gave another lecture on dark wizards. Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Potter?"

"Are you ever going to teach us anything about Defense?"

"Learning about Dark wizards is important!"

"You've been giving the same lecture for the last three weeks."

"Dark Wizards!" Harry sighed.

"You're both faggots!" Zabini was screaming again. Harry was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat happily on his lap. The other Slytherins looked horrified at Zabini's comments. "Shut up Zabini! There's nothing wrong with being gay!"

"Yes there is. You're a fag!"

"Shut up Zabini!"

"You're going to hell for being gay!"

"God doesn't hate homosexuals." Harry had decided to speak; when he did everyone else fell silent.

"Yes he does!"

"Yeah the all loving all forgiving God hates homosexuals, you're a dumbfuck."

"Well you're a faggot!" Harry sighed while Draco went back to yelling at Zabini.

Harry kissed Draco hard, holding most of his weight off of the blond with his left hand. They were on the bed Draco gasping for breath beneath him. "Ew! Fags!" Zabini shrieked in horror watching the boys kiss. Harry flicked his hand and the bed curtains closed.

"Dark wizards are blight on society!" Moody stood barely inches from Harry's face.

"You are a blight on society." With that Harry walked out of the classroom, Draco on his heels.

"You're gross and sinful and, and fags!" Zabini stood glaring at Draco.

"For the love of the almighty Lord shut the fuck up Zabini." Harry was getting really fuckin sick of listening to Zabini say the same shit over and over.

"No I don't have to listen to you Potter!"

"Zabini?"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Shut up."

Dear Sirius,

Do you think that homosexuality is wrong?

Harry

Dear Harry,

No, why would you ask?

Sirius

Sirius,

Zabini

Harry

Harry,

Tell him that his heterosexuality disgusts you.

Sirius

"You're fags!"

"Zabini?"

"What faggot?"

"Your disgusting desire for the female sex makes me sick." For once Zabini had nothing to say.

Sirius,

It worked. For now at least.

Harry


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry are you awake?" 'I am now.' 2:15am

"Yes."

"I hate Zabini."

"So do I."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I, I don't know…"

They were hanging out in the room of requirement sitting on couches and doing their homework.

"Harry I love you." Harry glanced up from his book, Draco was staring at him.

"I love you too."

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Harry's. The kiss started slow and innocent but quickly deepened, Harry squeezed Draco's ass hard, yanking the blond closer. He gasped and Harry slipped his tongue into his mouth. About ten minutes later Harry pulled away, "We have class babe."

"Damn! Alright let's go."

Harry and Moody were having a staring contest. Well more like a glaring contest. Everyone else in class was working on their tests, but Harry had found it pathetically easy. So, instead, he'd glanced up and caught Moody's eye, that had been fifteen minutes ago. Draco poked his arm and muttered under his breath "Harry stop it!" Moody looked away.

"Damn." Draco looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Faggots!" Zabini screamed it when Harry snaked an arm around Draco's ribs and yanked him against him.

"Zabini, if you don't shut the fuck up I'll gut you."

They walked slowly around the lake, crisp red and gold leaves fell around them. Draco held tightly to his hand and pressed into the side as the wind blew lightly, but chillingly around them.

"What are you getting me for Yule?" Draco peered up at Harry through long eye lashes.

"Something."

"What kind of something?"

"A secret something."

"Tell me."

"No."

"If you tell me I'll give you something."

"Like what." They had stopped walking, Harry turned to face the blond.

"Hmmm, oh, I know, if you tell me I'll give you my virginity."

"It's already mine. Try again."

"Well, how bout a kiss then?"

"I can take as many kisses as I want from you."

"Gah, just tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee!"

"No."

Harry smirked coldly when the headmaster announced that Blaise Zabini was missing. They'd never even find a body.

Draco giggled, his lips next to Harry's ear, Harry was giving him a piggy-back ride as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. They were both going to buy Yule gifts for Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys. "What should we get Sirius for Yule Harry?"

"His freedom."

"How can we do that?"

"We can't do anything, I however can."

"Fine. How will you do that?"

"Skill, Patience, Determination and Perseverance."

"You're going to track Pettigrew down and drop him in the middle of the DMLE aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you get me for Yule?"

Harry sighed.

They were in Honeydukes shop, Draco flitted about picking out random different candies for the various Weasleys. Harry though was contemplating gifts for Arthur and Molly. They'd bought Remus a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane, well they'd bought the ingredients and Harry'd brewed it. And they'd gotten Sirius a miniature Quidditch stadium. They bought the twins several gag gifts from Zonko's, for Weasley Jr. they'd gotten a new chess set. The Weaslette would get a subscription to Teen Witch, for Bill they'd gotten some rare curse breaking books, and for Charlie, Harry had gotten a book on how to keep Dragons calm. "Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Will you buy me these?"

"Alright."

They sat in Madam Puddifoot's Draco looking thrilled, Harry looking like he needed some Jack Daniels. "Oooh Harry, Harry, Let's get married here!"

"Perhaps we should consider getting married in a church?" A pretty pout crossed Draco's face.

"Why can't we get married here?" 'Because I fear if I stay here much longer I'll commit suicide.'

"I'd prefer a church."

"Can we have our engagement party here?" Sigh.

"Fine." Draco launched himself across the table and into Harry's lap.

"Oh thank you Harry, Thank you, Thank you!" As always every thank you was punctuated with a kiss. 'Maybe Madam Puddifoot's is only moderately torturous.'

"Yay Yule is sooo soon!"

"Draco it's four fifteen in the morning and Yule isn't for two weeks."

"But Harry I'm excited!"

"Why?"

"I can't wait to give you your gift and, to see what you got me."

Harry quirked a smile, "Maybe I didn't get you anything."

"You did so. Right Harry? Harry!"

"Harry please stop glaring at Professor Moody."

"No it's fun to glare at him."

"Harry stop it!"

"No."

"Potter!" Moody stood inches away from Harry's face. 'Haven't you ever heard of personal space?'

"Yes?"

"What are you doing!"

"Glaring at you."

"Very well, carry on!" 'Crazy motherfucker ain't he?'

"Harry?"

"Draco, it's three twenty in the morning, why aren't you asleep?"

"Because you let go of me." Harry grasped Draco around the ribs and yanked him back and into his chest. He held him tightly enough that it was slightly difficult for Draco to breathe.

"Better?" Draco wrapped his arms over Harry's and pressed back closer to him.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco skipped giddily along at Harry's side, swinging their clasped hands back and forth. "Yay Yule, Yule, Yule!" Harry smiled lightly at the blonds antics and tugged Draco into a compartment with Fred and George. "So Harry, what'd you and Draco get us for Yule?" George asked while Fred tinkered with something green. "You'll just have to wait and see!" Draco sung it out while practically bouncing in his seat. Weaslette and Weasley Jr. wandered into their compartment a few moments later and the conversation steered toward thoughts on having the Order around for Yule. Weaslette and Weasley Jr. were in agreement that the Order would "Ruin" Yule, Harry thought it was a good opportunity to eavesdrop, you never know what you might learn after all.

He was yanked tightly to Molly Weasley's chest the instant he walked into the house. "Harry! Hey kid!" Sirius rushed forward and tugged Harry and Draco through to the kitchen.

"Hello Harry, Draco." Remus was sitting at the table sipping tea, Arthur and Moody sat by him.

"Potter!"

"Yes Professor?"

"What is the most important lesson I've ever taught you!"

"Constant Vigilance?" The expression on Moody's face was priceless.

"Good job Potter!"

"Thank you Professor." 'Bastards even crazier than I am.'

Harry and Sirius played chess together for three hours; Draco sat happily on Harry's knee the entire time. "So how was the first half of your year? Get in a lot of trouble?"

"Nah, didn't do nothin'"

"Double negative!" Sirius looked gleeful.

"You're fuckin weird" 'Least I know where my crazy comes from.'

Moody popped up behind Sirius, "Constant Vigilence!" Sirius fell out of his chair.

Harry and Draco shared a bed, Fred and George had the bed next to theirs. Harry traced his fingers oh so slowly up and down the inside of Draco's thigh. The tiny blond squirmed but stayed silent. The twins however did not; Harry supposed it was good that the four of them were in the same room. Seeing as none of them could keep their hands off of their significant others.

Draco cuddled close to Harry's chest, he'd put up a silencing charm when the twins had begun telling each other how beautiful they were. "You know that kinda makes them vain, cause they're identical twins." Draco sat up when he said it staring at Harry earnestly. Harry didn't really think Draco had much room to talk especially since he was one of the vainest people Harry'd ever met. He made a noise that Draco must have taken as agreement because he burrowed back into his side again.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

"What did you get me for Yule?"

They were sitting at the kitchen table when it happened. A random Order members head popped through the fire, "There's been an attack in Winchester!"

Hours later Harry lay across the couch, dirty, tired and bloody. "Harry what happened!" Weasley Jr. sat on the floor in front of him, 'Ah what could it hurt to tell?"

Harry and Sirius were the first into the village; several buildings had been set on fire. The screams of muggles and muggleborns filled the air. "Stay close kid." Sirius looked, well serious.

"Why?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself." And Harry was gone. He followed a sobbing noise to Dennis Creevey, a first year Gryffindor. "Hey where's your brother?" More sobs, Harry yanked the boy up and carried him to the emergency PortKey area. He was someone else's problem now. He ducked a Killing curse and sent an Incedio back. 'It's like a warzone, literally.'

"Harry!" Sirius was screaming his name; he ran and dove, the sounds of buildings collapsing and glass shattering filling his ears.

He landed next to Sirius, "What?" the older man simply shook his head and pointed to where Harry had been seconds before. A pile of rubble was all he could see. "Thanks. By the way, have you seen Creevey, the first edition I mean?"

"No." the word was bleak, a tone that told Harry to give up hope. For some reason it pissed the Slytherin off.

"I'll find him."

Creevey was coated in blood and barely alive when Harry got to him. Bellatrix Lestrange stood a few feet away. Luckily her back was to him, getting Creevey out was easy. Getting Creevey out without being seen or killed was not. The path between them and the emergency PortKey area was covered in Deathmunchers. "Bombarda, Crucio, Avada Kedavra." Creevey was unconscious so there was no need for Harry to be careful.

The Deathmunchers looked like they were having fun, 'I wish I was a Deathmuncher.' He shook his head and wiped blood out of his eyes, before rushing Creevey the original to safety.

Ten minutes later he was covered in blood, guts and brains. He'd used a Bombarda Maxima on a Deathmuncher; unfortunately the Deathmuncher had only been a foot away from him.

He ducked curses and sent back as many as he dodged. "Hello Harry Potter."

"Hey Voldie."

"Not going to fight me Potter?"

"Nope, to be honest I'm kind of jealous."

"Why's that?"

"Well you get to be as evil as you want, I can only be a fraction of evil, sad really. Oh by the way Voldie?"

"Yes Potter?"

"I lied, Crucio."

Sirius cleared Harry's wand of all the illegal and questionable spells he'd used.

Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Harry, several healing spells later he could move without opening up his wounds. "How ya doin' Sirius?" The man in question was in a kitchen chair covered in blood. "Ow."

"You'll live." As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. It was odd he felt so, Guilty. But why, he hadn't planned the attack, he didn't really know anyone who'd died. But so many people had died. Tiny muggle children and their wizarding counterparts, all slaughtered in the name of a useless war. 'War sucks.'

He lay on their bed running his fingers through Draco's baby soft bond hair. He'd watched a little blond girls head explode today, she was three feet in front of him. He hadn't been fast enough to get to her; she'd probably been around four. His chest felt tight and his eyes burned. 'What the fuck?' Draco sat up and looked unbearably sad. "What?" Harry's voice sounded strange softer than usual and it cracked. His face was wet and he reached up a hand thinking that maybe his head wound had opened. It wasn't blood. "Draco what?"

"You're crying." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. 'Crying? But why?'

Breakfast the next morning was subdued; no one really spoke or ate. "Are the Creevey's okay?" Harry surprised himself with the question, and he found that oddly enough, he truly cared.

"Their parents and younger sister died but the boys will live." Dumbledore had shown up this morning looking more depressed than he had a right to.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

They were lying in their bed in Grimmwauld place, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I always wondered?"

"What?"

"That guy who almost r-raped me, why do you think he stopped?"

A memory hit Harry like a freight train, just before the end of second year. Draco had climbed into his bed after a night mare. Looking at the little blond head on his chest Harry had felt an overwhelming wave of possessiveness. He knew or had thought that the spell wouldn't be needed until Draco was 15 or 16, luckily he was paranoid. "Delore da contatto sessuale" A quick and cruel, (to whomever was touching Harry's pretty little toy), spell that would cause agony to anyone who attempted to touch Draco in a sexual manner.

"Harry?"

"I don't know."

The next morning Harry and Draco walked into the midst of an argument. Sirius was sitting at the table across from Snape; Remus leaned on the counter nearby. Harry wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulders in a loose hug, "Mornin' Sirius" he said before making a beeline for the coffee.

"Mornin' kid, you're looking better than last night."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you look…calmer."

"Good morning Dears! Go ahead sit down I'll get you some breakfast." Molly came hurrying into the kitchen, looking concerned about what she'd find in there.

Harry lazed about the house; he and Draco spent two hours just lying on the living room couch. Yule was in two days; Molly was baking and cooking constantly. "What'd you get me for Yule?" Draco was sitting on Harry's lap facing him.

"You really want to know what I got you?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright come here so I can whisper it in your ear. I got you….Nothing."

"Harry!"

Lemon. right here. right now.

They were alone in the house; The Weasley's were running various errands. The Order members were working their day jobs; Sirius was with Remus at his flat. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He'd meant for the kiss to be innocent, really he had, but it seemed like once he started, he just couldn't stop. Their mouths moved roughly together, blood mingling with their tongues. Harry ran his hands down Draco's ribs across his stomach and groped him through his pants. "Mhm!" The surprised whimper that left the blond's lips drew a growl from Harry. He tugged Draco's shirt off and his own followed soon after. Harry pressed Draco down onto the bed. Mouth moving along Draco's chest, fingers drawing random patterns. Reveling in the gasps he pulled from the blond, light nips mixed with lazy sweeps of his tongue. Draco's pants and boxers were pulled down and off, Harry's mouth moved lower.

A near shriek left Draco when Harry's mouth closed over his dick, "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Harry smirked; a flick of his hand brought a bottle of recently purchased lube to the bed. Without removing his mouth or slowing his motions, he dipped his fingers into the container and traced a careful finger along Draco's entrance. He removed his mouth when it seemed like Draco might come and instead slipped his index finger into the already writhing blond. Gasps, moans, whimpers, two fingers, three. "Scared?" Harry pulled his fingers free and positioned himself at Draco's entrance. Silver eyes avoided his as a blush covered the younger boy's features.

"No…"

"Good, this may hurt a bit." He entered carefully and slowly, but it still wasn't enough. He brushed the tears away from Draco's face and held himself still. His jaw clenched with the incredible effort it took not to slam into the tiny blond. Soft kisses, it took like what felt like an eternity for Draco to finally nod his consent. Slow deep thrusts soon turned rougher and faster, Harry's hard earned self-control broke. He tossed one of Draco's legs over his shoulder and slammed directly into the blond's prostate. Over and over. Harder, faster, more, more, more. He kissed Draco slow and gentle, a striking contrast to his thrusts. A whimper, a gasp, a moan. A scream that was caught between them, the tight heat surrounding Harry's cock became nearly unbearable with Draco's orgasm. Harry groaned as his own orgasm crashed over him.

He pulled out carefully and fell onto the bed next to Draco; a whimper drew his attention back to the blond. 'I hurt him.' He cast several cleaning and healing spells on the slightly shaky boy, another wave had Draco's boxers back on. Harry forced himself up and pulled on his boxers and jeans before dropping back down to Draco's side. He pulled the pretty (oh so fucking owned and MINE!) boy into his chest and tugged the blankets over them both. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Draco pressed back closer to him, 'Mine, mine, mine.' He'd never let him go. Anywhere Draco went he'd follow. If he ran he'd catch him, if he hid, Harry would find him. Draco would never escape from him. Never.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's Yule, it's Yule!" Draco bounced around happily while presents were handed out.

"Here Draco dear, this one's from Harry." Molly gave him a small package. Draco opened it and read the note inside.

Marry Me.

He glomped Harry happily, "Yes."

"Good."

Madam Bones was highly suprised when the previously thought to be decease Peter Pettigrew walked into her office. The Prophet declared Sirius Black's innocence the next morning.

Draco's P.O.V

The ring sparkled on Draco's hand, rare gems covered it. Draco was only fifteen and already he'd promised his life to his boyfriend. No fiancé. Though he mused, he'd probably unintentionally given Harry his soul when they'd first met. He smiled as he watched Harry and Moody argue over the best spells with which to halt Deatheaters. Draco knew Harry was crazy, he knew a lot of people were afraid of the dark haired prince. But Draco didn't care. He loved Harry, and he always would. People could talk all they wanted, Draco just wouldn't listen.

Back to regular P.O.V

The rest of the day passed quickly, gifts exchanged, Yule dinner eaten. All too soon Harry and Moody were having another glaring contest in the D.A.D.A Classroom. "Harry stop that!" Draco spoke in a hushed tone. Since they'd returned to school he'd ensured that everyone could see his ring. He'd earned glares, smiles and looks of shock, and they'd only been back in school for three hours.

Draco was all too happy to hang off of Harry's arm at every opportunity, 'at least everyone knows he's mine.' They walked the halls holding hands, at dinner Draco leaned on him, in classes Draco held his hand. Kisses passed between them often, Harry had begun to have nightmares. He'd see Voldemort doing things to people, torturing them, raping them. He'd wake cold and he and Draco would have sex, it helped. But he still never went back to sleep, once he'd woken he lay there holding onto the blond and staring at the ceiling of their bed curtains. Occlumency just didn't seem to be enough. Nothing was enough anymore.

Dear Sirius,

Voldie keeps sending me fucked up shit while I'm sleepin'

Harry

Dear Harry,

Dear Merlin! You think it's fucked up? It must be horrible! Have you told Dumbledore?

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

I hate Dumbles, so no.

Harry

Dear Harry,

Tell Dumbles, er, Dumbledore.

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Fine.

Harry

"Voldie won't leave me alone." Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Would you like a Lemon Drop?"

Dear Harry,

How did it go?

Sirius

Sirius,

He gave me a Lemon Drop.

Harry

Harry,

Did it work?

Sirius

Dear Sirius,

Yeah, instead of having dreams from Voldie, I dreamt I was crushed to death under Lemon Drops.

Harry

Harry,

That's kind of an improvement right?

Sirius

Sirius,

Kinda

Harry

Harry,

What would you dream of if you ate chocolate instead?

Sirius

Sirius,

Sex.

Harry

Harry,

We've found our solution! I'd like to thank Honeydukes and porn.

Sirius

Dear Harry,

We've run away. Do you miss us? If so please visit us at our new shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley, we'll give you a discount.

Gred and Forge

Forge and Gred,

No.

Harry.

Dear Harry,

Why?

Twins 1 and 2

I and 2,

I don't feel like it.

Harry

Dear Harry,

We have handcuffs.

Future Porn Stars.

Dear Porno skanks,

I suddenly feel the desire to break out of school and visit you.

Harry

Dear Harry,

Right now?

The skanks

Sluts,

No. this weekend.

Harry.

Dear Dream Pimp,

Why?

Your dedicated sluts

Bitches,

I said so.

Your Pimp.

Dear sexy Pimp,

Please?

The sexy Bitches

Whores,

No.

Harry

Harry,

Yes.

The whores

Hoes,

No.

Harry.

Harry,

YEEEEESSSS!

Love, desperate and needy.

Desperate and Needy,

Why don't you fuck each other, I'm engaged.

Taken Man.

Taken Man,

We want you too!

Please?

Your eager sluts.

Dear Harry,

Who the fuck are you writing to?

Your pissed of fiancée

Dear sweet lovable adorable Draco,

The twins, have I mentioned lately that I love you?

Harry

Dear Harry,

Buy me another ring and start organizing our engagement party at Madame Puddifoot's, and then we'll talk.

Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco smiled and thanked another guest, the engagement party had gone well and today June 17th Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were getting married. Draco was of course being the perfect host; Harry was…Where the hell is that man?

Molly rushed about ordering her children to straighten this or find more of that. Sirius and Remus were drafted into stringing garland about the church and placing roses at strategic locations. Everything would be perfect; she nodded to herself before scolding Ginny for dropping a vase.

Harry James Potter was freaking out. He paced the room up and down; Fred and George were sitting on his bed watching him.

"Calm down mate."

"Yeah it's just a wedding."

"Just a wedding!" He whirled to face the twins. "Just a wedding? It's my wedding you numbnuts!"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah the only reason you should be panicking is if you don't."

"Of course I love him, I'm just…I don't know. Come on we'd better get down there."

He stood shaking oh so faintly at the altar, Fred and George stood by his side. The pastor had already tried to calm Harry twice before giving up. He heard Canon in D Major by Pachelbel begin to play. The shaking intensified. Draco looked like an angel. He walked down the aisle in white robes and met Harry with a heart stopping, soul searing smile. The pastor smiled before taking a step back, he didn't really have much to say. "The couple has chosen their own vows and will speak them now."

"I, Harry Potter, take you, Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Draco smiled through slightly tearful eyes before taking a breath to speak.

"I Draco Malfoy, take you Harry Potter to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. "

"By the power vested in me by the magical Catholic Church I now pronounce you married, and may no man dare to separate what God has brought together. You may now kiss…each other."

They'd never really needed any prompting to do so.

Harry sat by Draco's side the Weasley's and the only family member he even liked around them. Sirius was being ridiculous, but Harry didn't care family memories right? He'd had a bad feeling all day which was stupid since it was the day of his wedding. Still, something would soon go wrong, he could feel it.

He heard the screams before he saw the Dark Lord. "Potter! Today you die!"

"Avada-"

Bam! Harry stood a 9mm handgun in his hand. Ironic he thought after Draco had jumped on him, The Dark Lord Voldemort was killed by a muggle weapon.

Hours later he lay in bed with Draco, listening to the blond breathe…Voldemort was dead…


End file.
